tito_and_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Off to the Figure District
This is the transcript for "Off to the Figure District". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: The BFC's hideout. Bedtime Bear has woken up] Bedtime Bear: Wake up, men! It's time to take down the Yellowbeard Pirates! [Bedtime Bear looks forward. After doing so, he begins to sing "Today is the Day"] Bedtime Bear: ♪ Today is the day we kick those jerks in the rear. Today is the day we'll finally have joy and cheer. Rise and shine, let's begin, 'cause today we will win. Today is the day we bring them all down! ♪ [The members of the BFC walk out of their room] [Scene: The SPD's room. Deputy Dog and the Beanies are getting prepared for battle] Deputy Dog: ♪ A few days ago, we were enemies, but just for today, we'll remain friends. Those Yellowbeard Pirates did me wrong, but soon their reign will be done. Today is the day we bring them all down! ♪ [The members of the SPD walk out of their room] [Scene: The Beehive's room. Silly Bee, Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, the Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots are getting prepared for battle] Smile Buddy: Boss, we're bringing down those schmucks today! Mr. Sprinklehead: Won't that be great? Silly Bee: Of course, lapdogs. It will. [Silly Bee looks forward. He begins to sing shortly after] Silly Bee: ♪ This day is the day I'll be known as a hero, this day is the day I won't be a zero. When all of this is set and done, my enemies better be prepared to run, 'cause today is the day we bring them all down! ♪ [The members of the Beehive walk out of their room] [Scene: The L.O.D.G.E.'s room. Ronnie, the Elite Agents and the Rookie Agents are getting prepared for battle] Ronnie Teddy: ♪ Once I was called a greedy man, no one wanted to know who I truly am. They might think that this is funny, but once I'm victorious today, I'll have all of their money. Ha ha ha! Today is the day I'll be the winner, today is the day I'll still be a sinner. Grab your blades, shout your name, 'cause today is the day! Today is the day we bring them all down! ♪ [The members of the L.O.D.G.E. walk out of their room] [Scene: The Harvester Farm's room. Donnie, the unnamed cows, the unnamed pigs, the unnamed chickens, the unnamed horses and the unnamed sheep are getting prepared for battle] Donnie Teddy: ♪ I used to be lonely, thought that I was bland and boring, but I have a new purpose today. I'll be the guy on the farm who saved Stuffedgomery from harm. Today is the day we bring them all down! ♪ [The residents of the Harvester Farm walk out of their room] [Scene: Nearby Stuffedgomery. The BFC, the SPD, the Beehive, the L.O.D.G.E. and the Harvester Farm are walking towards the S.S. Fabric] Bedtime Bear, Tito Bear, Goon, Milo Watson, Black-eyed Jake, Deputy Dog, the Beanies, Silly Bee, Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, the Catbots, the Dogbots, the Birdbots, Ronnie, the Elite Agents, the Rookie Agents, Donnie, the Unnamed cows, the Unnamed pigs, the Unnamed chickens, the Unnamed horses and the Unnamed sheep: ♪ Stuffed animals, we stand united, going off to do some fighting. To the Figure District we go, never stopping until we know... that the Yellowbeard Pirates are defeated and once that is over, we'll never be berated. On the ship, we shall rise, 'cause they're all going to die! Today is the day we bring them all down! Today is the day we bring them all down! Not tomorrow, no way, not any other day. Today is the day we bring them all down! ♪ Bedtime Bear: There she is, men. The S.S. Fabric! Everyone: Wow! Bedtime Bear: I know. She's quite the beauty, isn't she? Milo: Very much so. But one question. Bedtime Bear: What? Milo: Where are the guys we acquired from the Town Hall? Bedtime Bear: That is a good question. Have any of you seen them? Everyone: No! Bedtime Bear: Odd. Well, they should be here any minute now. [Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards arrive] Bedtime Bear: Speak of the devil. Milo: Hey guys, where's Mayor Waddle? Barbara Feathers: It's a coincidence that you asked that, because I have something to tell you. Bedtime Bear: You do? Barbara: Yeah, but I'll wait until we get on the S.S. Fabric to tell you anything. We have a long trip ahead of us! Bedtime Bear: Indeed we do. Alright men, let's get on the S.S. Fabric! Everyone: Yeah! [The BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance arrive on the S.S. Fabric] Bedtime Bear: Onwards, men... [Bedtime Bear revs the S.S. Fabric's engine] Bedtime Bear: ...to the Figure District! [The S.S. Fabric leaves Stuffedgomery] Bedtime Bear: So, Assistant Mayor Barbara, what is it that you were going to tell us? Lachlan Feathers: Oh, it is the most awful thing ever! Nectar Hummingbird: Stop being a drama king, Lachlan! Mac Donaldson: Although to be fair, it was pretty bad. Town Hall Guards: Yeah. Barbara: It's very bad news. Mayor Waddle... [Camera zooms in on Barbara's face] Barbara: ...is dead. [Everyone gasps] Bedtime Bear: How did he die? Barbara: I don't know. I must have been fast asleep when it happened. Someone must have killed him during that time. "Kevin": Or maybe he killed himself? Barbara: That could be a possibility, but Mayor Waddle was never a coward. He stood up for what he believed in. He wanted to defend Stuffedgomery. He wanted to defend his home! Committing suicide would have made it look like he was lying to us. "Leigh": It could happen though. "Tanker": Sometimes guys are just too cowardly to accomplish a simple task. "Sonata": Odds are that could be the case for dear old Mayor Waddle. "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery": Indeed! "Kevin": I have to agree with my soldiers. It only makes sense... that someone of his species would take the coward's way out. Barbara: Someone of his species? But you're a stuffed animal, too, aren't you? "Kevin": Funny that you would be dumb enough to think that. ["Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" take off their hoods to reveal their true identities Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries] Barbara: *gasps* Figures?! Evan: Not just any figures, Assistant Mayor Barbara. I am Evan Kelly! Deputy Dog: Evan?! I can't believe you were spying on us. I'll kill you right here and now! Evan: Hold on, mutt. I'm just carrying out Yellowbeard's orders. Deputy Dog: That gives me more than enough reason to end your life! Evan: You're being a bad dog, officer. Don't kill me just yet. I have something to tell you first... about the day that was supposed to be my public execution. Do you really want to know who killed Sheriff Squirrel? Deputy Dog: Why would I want to hear a darn word that comes out of your mouth?! Evan: I did. [Deputy Dog gasps] Evan: I killed Sheriff Squirrel. Deputy Dog: I should have known it was you all along. Now this gives me the opportunity to get revenge: I'll kill you. I'll kill Weigh, I'll kill Anchor, I'll kill Renata, I'll kill the Figure District Mercenaries, I'll kill all of you! Evan: Hey hey hey, keep your cool. I've got some more good news for you as well. Bedtime Bear: By good, you mean bad. Evan: But of course, teddy bear. Not only did I kill Sheriff Squirrel, I was also responsible for the murder of another one of those pathetic stuffed animals. I killed... [Camera zooms in on Evan] Evan: ...Mayor Waddle. [Everyone gasps] Evan: The guy got too close, he found out my secret: he found out that I was working as Yellowbeard's ally. I couldn't let him tell you guys, that would be dumb, so I stabbed him through the chest with my spear. I meant to stage this as Mayor Waddle committing suicide but, as it would turn out, you guys actually figured out that that wasn't the truth. Lachlan: You little brat! First you kill Sheriff Squirrel, then you pose as a stuffed animal and pretend to be our ally and then you kill Mayor Waddle. You're nothing more than a wretched scoundrel! Evan: Continue on this racism. Man, I just love it! Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do and I want to get paid for my services, so I'm going to have to kill all of the BFC's allies and then take the BFC to Yellowbeard. Sounds good? Great! Silly Bee: He killed Mayor Waddle?! I can't do this. I'm getting out of here! [Silly Bee, Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, the Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots prepare to set off via jetpacks] Evan: Get those insects, soldiers! [Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries look to attack the members of the Beehive, but they are able to fly off on their jetpacks, leaving the S.S. Fabric] Evan: Well, that's a pity. I didn't get to kill those cowards in cold blood. Oh well. With them abandoning you, all that leaves is a few more allies. Now get them, men! [Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries look to attack the remaining allies] Donnie: This is our moment, brother. Ronnie: Let's kill these guys! Deputy Dog: No! Ronnie and Donnie: What? Deputy Dog: Stand back. Me and the Beanies will take care of this! [Deputy Dog and the Beanies rush towards Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries] Evan: Ooh. Things just got more fun. Men, you know what to do! [Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries stick a weapon below them] Beanies: Boss, what did they do? Deputy Dog: That's not of importance, Beanies! We're going to kill them! Beanies: Boss, watch out! Deputy Dog: *looking down* What in the world?! [Suddenly, a black mine goes off, pushing Deputy Dog and the Beanies into the ocean, killing them] Ronnie: Well, it's over! [Ronnie makes a call] Donnie: Brother, what are you doing? Ronnie: We're leaving, Donnie. [The LP-1 appears] Ronnie: Come on. We'll take the LP-1 back to Stuffedgomery. It's the only way both of us survive! Donnie: But brother, I want to fight with them! Ronnie: No! *grabs Donnie's paw* I can't lose you. [The members of the L.O.D.G.E. and the residents of the Harvester Farm take off on the LP-1, leaving the S.S. Fabric] Bedtime Bear: No need to worry, men. We can still defeat them! Barbara: For Mayor Waddle! [The members of the BFC and the residents of the Town Hall rush at Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries] Evan: Ugh. Fools! [Evan throws a golden grenade, knocking back the Town Hall Guards into the ocean, killing them] Barbara: My guards?! Verruckter Wissenschaftler: Ich kann nicht rennen, stellvertretende Bürgermeisterin Barbara. (English translation: Ain't nowhere to run, Assistant Mayor Barbara.) The rest of the Figure District Mercenaries: I say we kill her! Lachlan: Not if we have anything to say about it! [Mac, Nectar and Lachlan look to help Barbara attack the Figure District Mercenaries, but Weigh, Anchor and Renata corner them] Lachlan: Looks like we've got to take care of you guys first. [Lachlan goes to attack Weigh, Anchor and Renata, but the latter grabs her pepper spray. As she goes to spray it, Mac and Nectar jump in front of him, getting sprayed in the eyes instead, causing them to faint into the water below, killing them] Lachlan: *looking down* How dare you? Renata: Oh, but you can't get on my case! [Renata lifts up her gown to reveal her blue panties] Lachlan: Joke's on you. I'm married. [Lachlan pulls down Renata's blue panties to reveal her butt] Renata: *covering up her butt by pulling up her blue panties* Ah, curse you! Weigh, Anchor, take him down! [Weigh and Anchor look to attack Lachlan, however, he counters by knocking them both down. He goes after Renata not long after, pulling her by her hair to prevent her from running away from him] Lachlan: You want me to be a pervert? Huh?! [Lachlan smacks Renata's butt, causing her to fly into the Figure District Mercenaries, knocking them all out] Barbara: Awesome, Lachlan! [Lachlan and Barbara kiss] Lachlan: Thanks. Now we just got to fend off the rest! [As Lachlan and Barbara rush into battle, Weigh and Anchor stop them, impaling Lachlan and Barbara with their swords, killing them] Weigh: Idiots. Anchor: As suspected of stuffed animals. [Weigh and Anchor walk away] [On another side of the S.S. Fabric, Milo jumps onto Evan, only to be stabbed with his spear] Evan: Did you really think that that would work, Milo? Milo: Didn't it? [Suddenly, the Goon falls down on Evan and Bedtime Bear and Tito restrain him from behind, while Black-eyed Jake comes up from the front and holds his sword to Evan's throat] Goon: I bet you didn't think that through, Evan. Black-eyed Jake: Any last words, partner? Tito: I would choose them wisely... Bedtime Bear: ...if I were you. Evan: Actually, I do. Weigh, Anchor, get them! [Suddenly, Weigh and Anchor shoot tranq darts at Bedtime Bear and Tito. They get their target, as Bedtime Bear and Tito fall asleep, allowing Evan to escape and throw the Goon onto Black-eyed Jake] Evan: I do believe we've won the battle, soldiers. All we need to do now is bring them to Yellowbeard. Luckily, we just happen to be on our way to the Figure District! Let's go! [Scene: The Figure District. The S.S. Fabric has arrived] Evan: We're here, soldiers. [Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries take the members of the BFC, who are tied up in rope, and leave the S.S. Fabric] [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair. Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries arrive with the tied up members of the BFC] Evan: Here you are, Yellowbeard. The members of the BFC. [Evan hands the tied up members of the BFC to Yellowbeard] Yellowbeard: Excellent. With that, everything is almost set in motion. Landlubber! Landlubber: Yes, captain? Yellowbeard: Will you take them to the Ship of Legends and lock them in the dungeons? Landlubber: Of course, captain. [Landlubber walks towards the Ship of Legends, bringing the members of the BFC with him] Swashbuckler: Oh, that was just rich! Whatever became of their allies? Ha ha! Buccaneer: Did you kill them? Freebooter: I'm a bit curious myself. What did you do with them? Evan: The allies that they acquired from the Beehive, the L.O.D.G.E. and the Harvester Farm went off running like cowards, but I did manage to kill the allies that they acquired from the SPD and the Town Hall. [Landlubber walks back into Yellowbeard's lair] Landlubber: That must have been quite the sight. Captain, I put them in the dungeons as you wanted! Yellowbeard: Just as I expected from the muscle of the Yellowbeard Pirates. Arahahahahahahaha! Evan: Yellowbeard, I did what you asked of me. As it was part of our deal, I would like to have my payment now, please. Yellowbeard: Of course. I'll give you the payment that you were promised. [Yellowbeard approaches Evan with his sword in hand. Seeing where this is going, Evan immediately grabs his spear and attempts to stab Yellowbeard, but he ducks. Seeing that he is no longer in front of him, Evan turns around, but Yellowbeard stabs him with his sword, killing him] Yellowbeard: Arahahahahahaha! Arahahahahahaha! [Weigh and Anchor walk towards Yellowbeard] Weigh: Fool. He should have known that Yellowbeard doesn't have his back. He is a pirate after all... Anchor: ...and a good one at that! Yellowbeard: Now, with Evan dead, there's only one thing left to do. Figure District Mercenaries, Evan was your leader, now I'm giving you another option. Join the Yellowbeard Pirates and spare your lives or remain loyal to Evan and die. The choice is yours. Frankly, if I were in your situation, I'd choose option A, but it's all up to you. Verruckter: Ich bin kein dummer Mann. Ich schwöre den Yellowbeard Pirates meine Treue! (English translation: I am not a stupid man. I swear my allegiance to the Yellowbeard Pirates!) Fletcher Huntley: My cousin was an idiot. He didn't lead us down the right path. With Yellowbeard as our new leader, we're sure to get there! Mr. Gold: I don't know about the rest of you, but I value my life. I'll join your crew, Yellowbeard! Link Retro: The success we will get by joining the Yellowbeard Pirates is 100%. That's just an offer I can't resist. Reuben Bandit: A pirate's life is the life I want to live. Count me in! Cassady: You're a very threatening man, Yellowbeard and I worry that if I choose the wrong option, then I will no longer be living. The Yellowbeard Pirates can consider me one of their newest crewmates! Cameron: I couldn't agree more, my dear brother. I'm behind Yellowbeard all the way! Platano Cascara: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No quiero ser un plátano machacado. Me gustaría mantenerme agradable y maduro, gracias. Dicho esto, definitivamente estoy en el mercado para unirme a los Piratas de Barba Amarilla. (English translation: Are you kidding me? I don't want to be a smushed banana. I'd like to stay nice and ripe, thank you. With that being said, I'm definitely on the market to join the Yellowbeard Pirates!) Orbit Atmosphere: I'd rather live than face the wrath of a feared pirate. Consider me in, Yellowbeard! Mitsubishi Motor: Keiiwoarawashite, watashi wa saigo no shi ni itaru made ki i~erō kaizoku-dan ni tsukaemasu. (English translation: On my honor, I will serve the Yellowbeard Pirates to my last dying breath.) Jimmy Bozobo: What? You guys think I'm going with option B? Wahahahahaha! I know when I'm screwed and when I'm not. I'm joining the Yellowbeard Pirates! Clinton: I'll be happy to serve as one of your crewmates, Yellowbeard. Ezekiel Tradesperson: Sure, why the heck not? I want to keep my life, thank you. I'll become a member of your crew, Yellowbeard. Layla Esposito: Like, I totally want to live. I guess, like, I'll be totally joining the Yellowbeard Pirates. Weston Moneybags: I do want people to know my name. I'm taking option A, Yellowbeard. I'll be a part of your crew from now on! Torricellian Cleaner: Can't resist an offer like that. Consider me one of the Yellowbeard Pirates. Penrod Microeconomics: I got to agree with you, Torricellian. The Yellowbeard Pirates seems like the way to go. I'm in! Yellowbeard: Well, it would seem as if a few of the Figure District Mercenaries chose the right option. As for those who don't... I'll have to kill them! [Yellowbeard chases after the Figure District Mercenaries who refused to join the Yellowbeard Pirates, but they begin to run away] Ferdinand Henderson: Well, I reckon that we're screwed. Re Nuren: Watashitachi ga saisho ni koko kara deta baaide wa arimasen. (English translation: Not if we get out of here first.) [Yellowbeard catches up to them] Tim Goodman: Watch out! [Tim jumps in front of Ferdinand and Re. Yellowbeard stabs him with his sword, killing him] Yellowbeard: Are ye still going to refuse my offer? Ferdinand: I'll do you one better... how 'bout we get rid of you? [Ferdinand grabs his rake, attempting to stab Yellowbeard, however, he counters, ducking under the rake and stabbing him with his sword, killing him] Yellowbeard: Now, ye seem like a girl that can pass as my woman! Re: Watashi wa anata o koroshimasu, anata wa fumeiyona ippendesu! (English translation: I'll kill you, you dishonorable piece of trash!) [Re attempts to kick Yellowbeard, but he grabs her by her leg and turns her around, stabbing her with his sword from behind, killing her] Josh Hughes: Take this, Yellowbeard! [Josh attempts to hit Yellowbeard in the head with a piece of wood, but he counters, stabbing him with his sword as he comes down, killing him] [George, Maiz and Wanda approach Yellowbeard] Yellowbeard: ...and now more victims approach. Maiz En la Mazorca: ¡Morirás antes de que puedas tener la oportunidad! (English translation: You'll die before you can get the chance!) [Maiz attempts to attack Yellowbeard from behind, but Yellowbeard counters by slitting his throat with his sword, killing him] George Roberts: How dare you! [George attempts to attack Yellowbeard, but he counters by stabbing him through the chest with his sword, killing him] Yellowbeard: Don't turn out like your associates, Wanda. There's a chance you can avoid this. Join my crew, and be my woman! Wanda Williams: No way! [Wanda attempts to kick Yellowbeard from the front, but he counters and flips her over, stabbing her with his sword as she comes down, killing her] Yellowbeard: Now there's only four more men left to kill. Arahahahahahaha! [Yellowbeard runs into Aloysius] Aloysius Behindhand: Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything... anything! Yellowbeard: Even join my crew? Aloysius: Yes. I'll join your crew. Yellowbeard: Good then. [Yellowbeard walks to find the remaining Figure District Mercenaries, only for Aloysius to attempt attacking him from behind with his briefcase] Yellowbeard: You actually thought I was going to fall for that? [Yellowbeard grabs Aloysius from behind, throwing him down onto the ground below] Yellowbeard: Now you die. [Yellowbeard stabs Aloysius with his sword from behind, killing him] [Afterwards, Yellowbeard chases after Renata, Octavius and Willard] Renata: Come on, guys! We need to get out of here! Willard Glasshire: We just need to get on the S.S. Fabric and leave this place! Octavius Glasshire: But where will we go? Willard: I don't know. Stuffedgomery won't accept us because we're figures. We'll just travel to another place in California. Los Angeles, maybe? Yellowbeard: Fancy that, all of you trying to leave. There's only one way you live: all of you have to join my crew! Willard: No way we're joining a guy who killed our associates! Octavius: Don't worry, Renata. Your knight in shining armor will protect you! [Octavius and Willard rush towards Yellowbeard] Octavius: For Renata! [Octavius goes to attack Yellowbeard, but he counters, slitting his throat with his sword as he rushes at him, killing him] Willard: You killed my brother? You're going to die for that! [Willard goes to attack Yellowbeard, but he counters by grabbing him by his throat] Yellowbeard: Will I? Will I really die for killing your little brother? [Yellowbeard stabs Willard in the chest with his sword, killing him] Yellowbeard: Oh, Renata. The offer still stands. You could be a great asset to my crew. So what do you say? Will you join or will you die like your fellow soldiers? [Yellowbeard walks towards Renata] Yellowbeard: Answer me that, Renata. Choose wisely. Your life depends on it! Renata: Okay! Okay! I'll join. I'll join your crew! Yellowbeard: No tricks? Renata: I mean it. I'll do whatever you ask of me, just don't kill me! Yellowbeard: Ah, now I think I've found the perfect woman. You're attractive, you're young and you're intelligent. I could use your services... on the Ship of Legends tonight. Renata: If that's what you want, I'll do it. Yellowbeard: Good, good. Now come right this way. We'll be getting prepared for our battle against the BFC tomorrow. [Yellowbeard walks away with Renata] [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair. Yellowbeard has returned with Renata] Swashbuckler: Ooh, what's this? Do we have another comrade? Ha ha! Buccaneer: Do tell us, captain. Freebooter: Everything seems to be coming together just fine. Landlubber: Tomorrow we kill those puny plush toys... Weigh: ...and then... Anchor: ...we wipe out the entire species, as well as Stuffedgomery in general! Everyone: *laughs* Yellowbeard: Our newest addition to the Yellowbeard Pirates, Renata Ratcliffe. As you know, she was once Evan's right-hand woman. She's very beautiful, was most likely in his services when they were alone. Fletcher: Oh, I most certainly have no doubt. My cousin always did have the hots for her. Mr. Gold: Did he ever put a baby in you? Eh, Miss Ratcliffe? Everyone: *laughs* Yellowbeard: I'm sure he did. Evan may have been an idiot to trust me, but he wasn't dumb enough to ignore someone as hot as her. Come on, come on. It's time we have some fun, Renata. [Yellowbeard and Renata walk away] [Scene: Yellowbeard's chamber. He is lying shirtless in his bed] Yellowbeard: Now Renata, since we're alone, you're going to give me what you promised me. Renata: Of course, captain. I live to serve you. [Renata takes off her night gown to reveal her blue bra and panties] Renata: Shall we begin? [Renata walks until she reaches Yellowbeard's bed. Afterwards, they begin kissing and undressing each other as they make love] [Scene: A few minutes later in Yellowbeard's chamber. Yellowbeard and Renata are in bed with each other] Yellowbeard: Well, that was certainly an experience. Are you sure that you've never gone with any other men before? Renata: No. You were the first. Yellowbeard: I'm a bit surprised. I bet multiple men would be dying to get into your panties. Renata: Maybe. I'm not really sure. Yellowbeard: Wait here, Renata. Me and my crew need to talk a few things over. [Yellowbeard gets out of his bed and leaves his chamber] [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair. Yellowbeard has arrived] Swashbuckler: Well, if it isn't the captain. Ha ha! Buccaneer: Did you enjoy your time alone with Renata? Yellowbeard: But of course. Now, let's talk about our battle with the BFC tomorrow. Freebooter: Sure. Landlubber: Whatever you say, captain. I can't wait to make those puny plush toys pay! Yellowbeard: I think that now is a better time than ever to bring out the reinforcements. Weigh: Sounds like a plan to me. Anchor: I don't see why not. Yellowbeard: Yellowbeard Pirates, we have a long day ahead of us. Our battle with the BFC is approaching and once we defeat them, we're going off to invade Stuffedgomery. Soon we'll be wiping out the entire species of stuffed animals and then we'll be destroying Stuffedgomery so that way, there will be no evidence that the creatures ever existed. Arahahahahahahahahahahaha! Everyone: *laughs* [Episode ends] Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts